A five year duration contract providing for the continued management, operation, and maintenance of the Frederick Cancer Research Center (FCRC), Frederick, Maryland, by Litton Bionetics, Inc., for the National Cancer Institute. Research studies and investigations encompass a broad sprectrum of cancer research, both basic and applied, involving several program areas such as viral oncology, chemical carcinogenesis, basic research, animal holding, breeding and diagnostic procedures, biohazard and environmental control, cancer treatment, and special histopathology, plus NINCDS support.